Corpse Party: A Dark Knight to Remember
by Lavernius Tucker The Aqua Man
Summary: When the Bat Family investigates the dissaperance of 9 japanese highschoolers, they find that an old enemy has been making an abandoned school his home. Will Batman, Robin, and Batgirl be able to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know, another Corpse Party crossover. But this time, Batman is in it!

Naomi Nakashima and Ayumi Shinozaki were crouched on the floor, eyes open wide in horror. They had escaped a hellish school, where all of their friends had died, except them. Now, they held the two severed arms of the boy they both loved.

As their shock wore off, they both screamed, hugged each other, and cried hysterically, knowing that they were now alone… Or so they thought.

As they sat there, sobbing about the people they loved who were murdered, they didn't notice a dark shape walking up to them. Only when it spoke, did the two turn around.

"Please, do not cry, Miss Shinozaki and Miss Nakashima."

The two turned around, and gasped. In front of them was a tall, dark man. His black cape covered his torso and his face, obscuring any sort of identifying features, but they knew, seeing his unmistakable mask, with the pointy ends on either side, and from seeing countless photos of him from the news, to know who he was.

"The Batman!"

-–-

Naomi opened her eyes. She was in a queen sized bed, in a very fancy-looking room. Sunlight beamed through the windows onto her face. She was also in different clothing. She sat up, wondering where she was. Then, the door opened.

A middle-aged man with a mustache in a suit entered the room.

"Ahh, you are awake, Miss." He said in fluent Japanese.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in my master's humble estate, in Gotham City. Your clothes." He said, putting Naomi's uniform on a table.

"Gotham City? I-I'm in America?"

"Quite right, Miss. It appears you had quite the adventure."

Naomi, all of a sudden remembering what happened, started crying.

"S-Seiko! S-Satoshi! I'm sorry!" She said in between sobs. The man walked over to her side and put his arm around her shoulder.

"There, there, Miss. Everything's going to be alright. My master will not let anything else happen to you."

Naomi looked up at the man, and with tears in her eyes, buried her face in his chest. The man was surprised for a moment, but then put his hands around her head in pity.

After Naomi had calmed down for a bit, the man left her in her room to change. She stepped out of the room, and saw the man again, dusting a chair.

"Umm, sorry for that, back there."

The man looked over.

"Nothing to apologize for, Miss. I think you will find your friend has also been awake for some time."

Naomi nodded. "I...Never got your name."

"Ahh, did you not? How rude of me! Alfred Pennyworth. I am the butler to the esteemed Mister Wayne."

Naomi's eyes widened. "Mister Wayne? As in...Bruce Wayne?"

"Correct, Miss. Master Bruce is, unfortunately, the only Wayne currently alive."

Naomi nodded again. "Oh, I probably should give you my name. Nakashima Naomi. My friend is Shinozaki Ayumi."

Alfred continued to dust the chair.

"Well then. It is good to meet you, Miss Nakashima."

"Thank you. You too, Pennyworth-san."

"Oh, please. Call me Alfred."

"Alright, Alfred-san"

Naomi walked into the kitchen, where she saw Ayumi at the table.

"Hey, class rep."

Ayumi looked over.

"Well, look who decided to wake up, Nakashima."

Naomi grinned, and sat down at a chair.

"Can you believe it? The Batman saved us! I wonder what happens next?" Naomi wondered.

"Maybe we get to see the Batcave!"

Alfred walked into the room, holding a tray of food.

"Breakfast, for Miss Nakashima and Miss Shinozaki." He said, putting it down on the table. "When you are done, I shall show you how to access the Cave. Master Bruce has requested your presence there."

Naomi and Ayumi looked at each other.

After they had finished eating, the two went over to Alfred.

"So, where do we go?" Ayumi asked.

"Go? Why would you need to go anywhere?" Alfred replied.

"Umm, you said we were going to the Batcave, didn't you, Alfred-san?"

Alfred smiled. "I did. However, getting to the Batcave is not as easy to access as you might think. You must consider the fact that not everything is as it seems, young misses. For example, this clock I am dusting."

As he said this, he pulled on a string under the clock, and a mechanical noise was heard. Naomi and Ayumi looked in amazement as the wall in front of them slid open, revealing an elevator marked with a bat symbol.

"Go on then, you shan't keep Master Bruce waiting." Alfred said, gesturing towards the elevator.

They stepped inside, and the doors closed around them. The elevator started going down at a fast pace, and the two were bursting with excitement.

"Wow! This is going to be the best day of my life!"

"I never thought we would actually be in this situation!"

The elevator slowed to a halt, and both of them took a deep breath, before the doors swung open, and took in the sight. The place was huge, with lights everywhere. In the distance, they could see a waterfall, flowing down into the cave. They stepped out onto a platform, and walked down a set of stairs.

"It's-It's amazing!"

"It's exactly what I imagined!"

They came down to another platform, where they saw a massive computer system, with monitors displaying all sorts of information. Then, they saw him. The Batman, standing off to the side, looking down at the water.

"I see you've discovered my identity," He said as he turned around.

"Thank you for saving us, Batman-san. We will not tell anyone your identity, we promise." Ayumi said, bowing.

He nodded. "Good. I assume you have heard of Batgirl and Robin."

The girls turned to see a boy, probably in middle school, in a red suit, with a black and yellow cape. He wore a mask on, which covered his eyes. Next to him was a girl, more their age, with a purple suit much similar to Batman's.

"Hey there." The boy said, before taking a fist to the stomach. "Oof!" The girl smirked. "You owe me five bucks." The boy grumbled as he fished the money from his pocket. Ayumi and Naomi both giggled. Batgirl waved.

Ayumi thought about how good of friends they seemed, and remembered their friends.

"If only, I hadn't used that stupid doll last night!" She said. Naomi put her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, class rep. We all have things we regret doing last night."

"Did you say 'last night'?" Batman asked in an interested tone.

"Well, yeah. We came to the school and back last night, didn't we?" Ayumi replied.

"Miss Shinozaki, I should trouble you to look at today's newspaper." He held out a copy. Ayumi took it, and studied the English text.

"Oh no! Have we really been gone for this long?" She asked. Naomi looked over her shoulder. "What? How long?" Ayumi looked at her. "Three weeks. We've been gone for three weeks!"

"Scarecrow is moving his supplies to your country."

Batman, Ayumi, Naomi, Batgirl, and Robin were all standing around the Batcomputer, while Batman explained the situation. "My analysis confirms you were both affected by his fear-toxin."

Naomi and Ayumi looked at each other. "Fear-toxin? You mean, it wasn't real?"

Batman nodded. "Whatever you saw was a hallucination created by fear-toxin, a gas which Scarecrow uses as his signature weapon," He explained.

The girls exchanged looks again.

"That means that-"

"Our friends are...alive!"

Batman nodded again. "It is possible. Scarecrow usually keeps his victims for longer."

Naomi and Ayumi felt a warmth in their hearts. Their friends weren't dead! The death, the misery, the sadness, it was all just in their heads.

"So, can we save them?" Naomi asked.

Batman turned off the Batcomputer. "I will do everything in my power to save your friends," He said. "For now, I think you should be getting back to Japan. We are going in 20 minutes."

Robin sat on a roof of a building overlooking Kisaragi Academy. He had been told to scout the area, and see if he could find anything unusual.

"Nothing so far, Batman." He said into his radio.

"Survey the area. We need clues as to what may have happened." Came a crackled reply.

Robin turned the device off, and fired his grappling hook. As he swung over, he turned on an X-ray device imbedded in his mask. He looked around.

"Hmmm, well, nothing out of the ordinary." He said to himself. He looked in the classroom Ayumi and Naomi were found in. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Huh, weird. Doesn't seem like Scarecrow left anything behind," He said. "Wait…" He looked down. Then he turned on his radio.

"Batman, it looks like there is a huge pipe directly under the room! I'm going to investigate."

Batman's voice crackled over the radio. "No, Robin, wait! Wait until me and Batgirl are there."

Robin sighed. "Ok, Batman," He replied, before turning the radio off again. It was at that moment the ground started shaking.

"An earthquake? Hmmm, couldn't be a coincidence," He remarked, as he struggled to stay afoot. Then, the ground underneath him opened up, and he was sent falling into a black abyss.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter 2. Just wanted to tell you some things about what's what in the Batman universe. First off, the Batman I am using is the one from the Batman cartoon that ran from around 2004-2006 (I may be wrong). The only exception to this is of course, Scarecrow, who did not appear in the series. Now back to our story.

Robin opened his eyes. He was in a wooden classroom, with the floorboards broken up in some parts.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked himself. He got to his feet quickly, and checked his radio.

"Batman, Batman come in!" He said into the device. Static came through. Nothing. He then remembered what happened. He had fallen in to the pipe, and somehow landed in this room.

"Huh, this is weird. Looks like I have to find those kids by myself." He said to himself. He opened the sliding door that was common with most Japanese-style doors and stepped out.

Looking around, he could see a girl's bathroom, and a hallway that was completely abandoned. Remembering what the girls had told him before they were sent home, he peeked inside to see if a certain person was hanging by a noose. In one of the stalls was such a person. She-Seiko, he was told-was hanging with a rope around her neck, and her feet were dangling down to the toilet which she hung over

Seeing she was still alive, but barely, Robin jumped into action. Pulling out his signature red batarang, he threw the sharp object at the rope, which tore apart immediately. He then dove in below her to catch her from falling. Unfortunately, he had misjudged the girl's weight, and she fell right on top of him.

Robin let out a verbal "Oof!" As Seiko fell on top of him. Robin crawled out from under her, and dusted himself off. He then shook her repeatedly.

"Are you ok? Hey! Please wake up!" He said. Seiko opened her eyes.

"Mmmph... Huh?" She replied. She sat up immediately, and looked at the strange boy in front of her.

"I-I think I'm ok. Who are you?"

"Robin. Partner to the Dark Knight."

Seiko's eyes widened.

"The Dark Knight? You mean Batman?" She asked.

Robin nodded. "That's him."

Seiko was flabbergasted. "W-Wow! The Batman is here?"

"Uhh, well...Not exactly. I kinda just fell into this place. Where are we anyway? Last I knew I was at that school place." Robin replied.

"You were at our school? How did you find us?"

Robin sighed. "It's a long story. You've been gone for a bit more than you might think. We should find a way out."

"Wait, where's Naomi?" Seiko asked.

Robin shrugged. "Who?"

"Uhh, short, dark brown hair?"

Robin nodded. "Oh, yeah. She's safe. I'll explain. See, we tracked you guys here after we found that Scarecrow was moving supplies to your area. Batman found Naomi and some other girl, she had like, blue hair."

"Shinozaki? Scarecrow? This is confusing." Seiko said, rubbing her head. "Oh yeah, thanks for saving me, cutie." She added, putting on her cat-like smile.

Robin blushed. "Hey, all in a day's work. Any-who, we should get going. I'll explain some more."

"So, this...Scarecrow, he uses some kind of like, gas?"

Robin nodded. "It's called fear-toxin, and it causes people to be-well-afraid. It's possible you were affected by it when you were-well-hanging yourself."

Seiko looked down. "I...Thought Naomi was trying to kill me. I guess she wasn't."

Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "From the way she talked about you, I think she would rather hug you."

Seiko smiled. "Thanks, kid. So do you fight crime?"

Robin nodded. "All the time."

"Wow! That's so cool! You get to punch bad guys with the Bat!" Seiko exclaimed.

Robin laughed. "It never gets old. Oh, yeah. I didn't get your name. Shinohara, right?"

Seiko giggled. "Yep. But you can call me Seiko!"

Robin smiled. If he was gonna be trapped down here, he wouldn't mind being trapped with her.

Seiko then looked at his chest with interest. "Hey, Robin-kun, what's that? Some kind of gizmo?" She said, pointing to a small yellow dot.

Robin looked down. Robin groaned. He knew that dot all too well, after years of fighting a certain criminal.

"That's not a gizmo, it's a target! Get down!" He said, throwing him and Seiko on the ground, as a shot of yellow energy just barely missed them, singeing Robin's cape, and burning a bit of Seiko's hair.

"Hey, kid! Don't you ever knock?" Came a voice behind them.

The two whirled around. Directly in front of them was a figure, dressed in a yellow and black jumpsuit, with a strange device strapped to his back, which was emitting a yellow beam from the bottom. He had on some most peculiar gauntlets, with holes at the ends, with smoke coming out of them. The man was also hovering two feet off the ground.

Robin stepped forward. "Got tired of Gotham, Firefly?" He asked the man.

"Ahh, you know me, I like different atmosphere from time to time," Firefly said in reply. "Like you, bird-boy!" As he said this, he raised his hand so that the holes in his gauntlets were pointing directly at the two, and Robin, seeing this, shoved Seiko out of the way, and jumped back as another beam struck the floor where they had been standing.

"Seiko, run!" Robin shouted. Seiko got to her feet and stood back, not wanting to leave the boy behind.

"But-" She said in protest.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just get yourself somewhere safe!" He yelled back. Seiko hesitated for a moment, but then gathered her stamina and sprinted down the hall. Firefly turned towards Robin again.

"Well then, ladies' man, shall we continue?" He said mockingly, before firing another bolt of energy at the boy. Robin dodged, and grappled onto Firefly's feet. Firefly noticed this, and attempted to shake him off.

Robin then took out a small yellow tube, and pressed a button on it, revealing it to be his signature bo-staff. He held onto the handle of his grappling hook while attempting to whack Firefly in any way to disrupt his flight ability. Firefly then took off, speeding away on his jetpack at several miles per hour, and Robin, who was still holding on, tried to dodge the incoming desks and other obstacles in his path. Then, as they rounded a corner, Robin saw a big shelf coming right at him, with not enough room for him to get through.

"Looks like I win, bird-boy!" Firefly said, as he zoomed straight through the space between the shelf and the ceiling. Robin was not so lucky, and found himself flying directly into the shelf.

"Oh, boy. This is gonna hurt."


End file.
